


Daddy Knows Best

by Prettyinfillory



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Little Will Graham, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Fixation, Unreliable Narrator, spoon feeding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinfillory/pseuds/Prettyinfillory
Summary: Will isn’t sure how it happened, but he knows he likes it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 57
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a work in progress!

Will didn’t know how it happened. All he knew was that going to crime scenes and therapy appointments had gotten weird. He couldn’t even really say why, but every time he was around Dr.Lecter his brain would get foggy and his eyes would start to slide shut. Content.

He hated it.

It started subtly. First, he noticed how Dr.Lecter would constantly be near him at the crime scenes. This didn’t inherently raise suspicion seeing as Hannibal was his psychiatrist and it was his job to make sure Will was stable. However, the coddling and soothing became noticeable after awhile.

When Will’s breathing got heavier and his muscles would start to twitch, Lecter was there with fingers in his hair and a comforting palm massaging his shoulders. It helped. His breathing would even out and he would see the killer's design as clear as if he had done it himself.

Then came the voice. Will only started having a problem with it when he noticed Dr.Lecter only spoke that way towards him. When Will was especially sporadic and dysfunctional, Lecter would start... _cooing_ was the only word Will had for it. His voice would pitch deeper and suggestive and he’d say nonsense until Will felt better. It was a lot of patronizing shushing and hmm’s that made Will feel like his Dad was comforting him from nightmares again.

He really started getting bothered by it when Hannibal threw in the words _baby_ and whatever the hell _mylimasis_ means.

He didn’t know what it meant but he knew he hated how well it worked.

He also noticed that he’d started chewing pens, and on even worse occasions, sucking the tips of his index and middle fingers. He wasn’t sure, but he thought it had something to do with the lollipops Dr.Lecter keeps stashed in his pocket, which he hands to Will the second he’s in his vicinity.

Will doesn’t know how to say no. Doesn’t even know if he wants to. They taste good anyway, he likes the blue ones most.

The dinners Hannibal insists on have gotten a bit over the top, as well. He’s started proclaiming that Will needs to put a cloth napkin in the collar of his shirt when he’s at the table, even going so far as to tuck it in himself. In his defense, the napkin has steadily gotten more messy the more dinners he attends. He wished he knew why.

Hannibal always has a shine to his eyes when Will sheepishly takes it back out after they move to the study for a drink.

It’s starting to worry Will, honestly. The droopy haze he gets in Hannibal’s presence is becoming a problem. When it happens, he’s noticed that he unthinkingly smacks his lips and clicks his tongue. Only realizing it when Hannibal smirks and pulls a sucker from his suit pocket. Sometimes he pulls the tips of Will’s fingers out of his mouth and places the candy in himself. Will doesn’t think his face has ever flushed that red before.

More precedent, however, is the fact that his bladder sometimes quits working when the fuzziness sets in. Never too bad, just a dribble, but it’s enough for Will to panic. He’s never had a problem with that before. Worse, he thinks Hannibal had caught him doing it, given his sense of smell and all. It always makes the _cooing_ start back up.

_Poor baby_ , he purrs, _it’s alright_.

It’s enough to drive Will insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about Little Will on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose)


	2. Chapter Two

Will has been having a horrible day. The only upside is his appointment with Lecter in an hour. He’s not sure why, but he knows Hannibal is going to make it better. 

He’s been pacing his living room for the past 30 minutes trying to calm himself. Nothing he usually does to self soothe is working. Not the dogs, not fishing, not booze. He’s felt his fingers gravitate towards his mouth several times but he refuses to give in. It’s  _ weird. _ He’s a grown man! 

He lets out an aggravated sigh and tugs at his curls. Maybe it would be okay to go early. He doesn’t think he can handle much more. He nods to himself and grabs his keys. Hannibal will make this better. 

The drive to Dr.Lecter’s office is painful. He feels his eyes water with angry tears, which only makes it worse. He’s not even completely sure why he’s upset. There had been no crime scene to look at and his lectures ran smoothly. He supposes his fingers were stopped from going into his mouth a particular amount today, plus he’d taken to hiding the pens. But, whatever! He shouldn’t be putting things in his mouth like a baby. 

He pulls into the parking lot and stumbles out of the car. He doesn’t see very many cars around and he breathes a sigh of relief. He had been hoping Hannibal didn’t have a patient already. Will knocks on the patient entrance and waits, bouncing his knee up and down. 

The door opens and reveals a surprised, but pleased, Hannibal. 

“Will! I wasn’t expecting you for at least another 45 minutes.” 

Will stumbles through an explanation, saying how  _ stressed _ and  _ anxious  _ he was. He doesn’t realize his mouth is clicking until a lollipop is pushed in. He grumbles and gives Hannibal his grumpiest frown, but he can’t help giving it a suck. It’s blue, after all. 

Hannibal brushes a finger down his cheek and guides him into the room. He’s pushed into what he considers  _ his  _ chair, while Hannibal takes the one opposite. Will breathes a sigh of relief. Routines always make him feel safe. 

He’s rhythmically suckling the treat in his mouth and already he feels his eyes falling half closed, glazed. He’s needed this for days. Hannibal had been too busy with an ill patient to attend the most recent crime scene and Will had been on edge ever since. Maybe today had been the tipping point. 

Hannibal is assessing him with that same gentle look he’s prone to when Will is feeling fuzzy. It makes Will warm, so he doesn’t question it. 

“Feeling better, Will?” He inquires. 

Will hums. He doesn’t like taking the sucker out to speak and usually answers with noncommittal sounds. It’s okay though, Dr.Lecter always knows what he means. Will feels the warmth in his tummy again. 

Soon his sucker is nothing but stick and he frowns. Hannibal always takes it away when he notices Will chewing the thin plastic. He knows it’s coming, but he still whines when he feels the stick tugged from his clenched teeth. Hannibal taps his chin with a firm look and Will blushes. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, even though he’s not really. He  _ likes  _ chewing the stick and he doesn’t see why Hannibal feels the need to take it from him every time! 

“It’s quite alright, darling boy. However, we can’t have you ruining your teeth, they are still developing.” 

That’s another thing Will has noticed that Hannibal does. He often speaks as though Will  _ isn’t  _ a fully grown man. 

_ Don’t pop your knuckles, baby, your fingers are still developing.  _

_ Don’t hold your screen so close to your face, baby, your eyes are still developing.  _

He knows it isn’t true, but he listens anyway. He wants to make Hannibal happy. And perhaps...he’s right. Will doesn’t dwell on the things that confuse him. 

He finds his fingers moving towards his mouth again. He grimaces and sticks them under his thighs. He can’t help it, his thoughts are jumbled and the sucking helps. But he’s not a baby and he won’t be caught nursing his fingers. 

Hannibal gives him a pleased smirk and says, “If you’d like to suckle Will, I may have something for you.” 

Will gives a curious chirp and leans forward. He figured he’d be allowed another lollipop. It’s rare that Hannibal allows him two in one visit, but maybe he’s feeling generous. 

Will is practically vibrating as Hannibal moves towards his desk and pulls his drawer open. His eyebrows pull together when he doesn’t immediately see a lollipop.  _ What is that?  _

Dr.Lecter keeps the object palmed in his hand, hidden from view. He walks to Will with his usual grace and cups the back of his head, fingers tangled in his curls. 

“Open, darling,” he coos, nudging Will’s bottom lip. 

Will is unsure, but he doesn’t truly remember how to say no to Hannibal anymore, if he ever did. He carefully lets his jaw fall loose and his lips part. His eyes are still cloudy and hooded, making him sleepy and calm. 

Hannibal slips something between his lips and instinctively, Will latches onto it and gives it several sucks. His eyes fly open when he realizes what it is. 

_ A pacifier!  _

He should spit it out. He  _ really _ needs to spit it out. But his body becomes a puddle and without even realizing it he’s humming behind the plastic and clutching at Hannibal’s suit jacket. He’s never felt so content in his life. The easy sucking of the rubber makes everything else seem so unimportant and nonexistent. It’s just him and his paci. 

Wait...his what? Will tries to come back from the haze, but it’s difficult. He’s coherent enough to realize his thoughts have lost syllables and certain words.  _ What is happening?  _

He wants to be scared or angry, but it’s so nice that he can’t. He feels his body relax further and his eyes slip shut. Everything is so nice and...warm. Why is it so warm? 

He makes a curious noise and his face pinches. He can distinctly hear a patronizing coo, which he knows only happens when he’s given Hannibal exactly what he wants and done something especially tiny. Why is it so  _ warm _ ? 

He finds the will to open his eyes and when he does Hannibal is making  _ shushing  _ noises and stroking his cheek. 

“It’s alright, baby, I understand. This is my fault, really. I should have known. Don’t worry, I can fix it.” 

Fix what? 

He squirms in the chair and then immediately freezes. That’s what’s warm. His lap is- 

No. No, he didn’t. 

He feels tears prick his eyes and the  _ cooing _ picks up volume. 

“Hush now, mylimasis, no tears. Let’s just clean you up and everything will be better.” 

Hannibal taps the button of his pacifier and Will takes the cue and starts sucking furiously. His tears dwindle a bit, but not much. Unexpectedly, Hannibal scoops him up and carries him to the chaise lounge in the back corner. There’s a pad laid over it, but Will is too upset to wonder why it’s there. 

He’s placed on the pad and stripped of his pants. He whines and tries to push Hannibal's hands away, but it only earns him a pinch on the thigh, so he settles and just accepts it. He likes for Hannibal to be happy. 

He hears a crinkle sound and his tears pick up when he notices the diaper in Hannibal's hands. No way this is happening. He wants to squirm, but Hannibal is calling him  _ fussy _ and his brain short circuits. He’s not a baby! 

He quiets down in an effort to prove him wrong and let’s Dr.Lecter put the awful, noisy thing on his bottom. He hates that it makes him feel better. Protected. 

The crying and the soft, working touches of Hannibal situating his clothes is making Will drowsy. Without fully consenting to it, his eyes slip shut and his body falls slack. 

After that, he feels nothing but warmth and contentment. He drifts. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about Little Will [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose)


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments you left on the previous chapter! It really means a lot!

When Will wakes up it’s to classical music and soft blankets. He hasn’t woken this content since his mother was still around and he doesn’t want it to end. He snuffles into the fabric beneath his head and sucks reflexively on the pacifier that is somehow still in his mouth. This is weird. He knows it’s weird, but he can’t bring himself to care. And anyway, Hannibal doesn’t seem to mind. He facilitated it after all. His bottom is nice and dry, so he counts that as a win at least. 

He can hear faint scratching coming from the other side of the room and it’s enough for him to open his and search it out. What he finds makes his face scarlet and a protesting whine emit from his throat. 

Hannibal is drawing him! He can see the intense look in his eye and the complete focus makes him feel cherished, but it’s  _ embarrassing!  _ He looks like a baby, he just knows it! 

“Quiet, Will, everything is okay. You looked so peaceful and lovely I had to draw you. I’m almost finished.” 

Will would do anything to make Hannibal happy, so he resigns himself to laying still and quiet. It’s not that much of a burden anyway. He really is quite cozy.

He’s still lying on the lounge chair and a fuzzy blanket is wrapped snug around him. He has the ridiculous notion to wrap a curl of hair around his finger for something to play with, but the action seems too infantile. He decides not to think about the pacifier bobbing in his mouth. 

When Hannibal is finished sketching he sets the paper down with careful precision and stands, smoothing his suit of any wrinkles. Will regards all this with fondness. He likes how clean Hannibal is compared to himself. It makes him feel loved knowing Hannibal considers him a dear friend despite their differences. 

“Will, I think it would be best if we added an extra session into our weekly schedule from now on. You clearly need it, if your bladder is anything to go by.” 

Will blushes and gives Hannibal an offended frown. It’s impressive how he manages to make something so backhanded and patronizing sound so kind, as if it really is for Will’s own good. 

Will tries to think of an argument, but when he shifts to sit up he hears the telltale crinkle of the diaper fastened around his waist and decides it’s a lost cause. Perhaps two sessions would be best. Plus, it means more suckers! 

Speaking of... 

Will pops the pacifier out of his mouth and fists it in his hand, fiddling with the ring. He likes the sound it makes and does it with clearer intent. Hannibal regards this with a fond twinkle in his eye. 

“Sucker?” 

Hannibal gives a hum. “How do we ask for things we want, Will?” 

Will grumbles, but gives in. He can practically taste it already. “Sucker, please?” 

Hannibal smiles and nods his head. He reaches into his pocket and pulls one out. Unwrapping it, he steps closer to Will and guides it into his mouth. “And what do we say when we  _ get  _ the things we want?” 

Will can feel his face heat. “T’ank you.” 

“Of course, darling boy,” Hannibal coos, running a hand through Will’s hair. It feels so nice that Will sinks into Hannibal's side and rests his head on his hip. 

The moment is interrupted by the shrill ring of Will’s phone. He whines pitifully because he already knows who it is and the thought of another case makes him want to throw himself onto the ground and cry. Hannibal answers the phone, tapping Will’s cheek to keep him sucking. 

“Hello, Jack.” 

Hannibal's eyes darken at whatever is said on the other line. 

“Yes, Will is with me. We are in a session. Is he needed at a scene?” 

Will gives Hannibal a whine and pleads with his eyes. He wished he was still asleep, wrapped in the fuzzy blanket. 

“Of course, we will be right there.” Hannibal promptly hangs up the phone and sighs. 

Come along, dear heart, we must get you ready. Your  _ imagination  _ is needed.” He says the last part mockingly, no doubt a jab at Jack if he was around to hear it. 

He pulls Will to his feet and grabs his pants off the table. Will figures they must have been washed while he was asleep. He would ponder on that, except Hannibal is already moving to tug them onto his legs. 

Will protests violently. “H’nnbal, no!” He lisps through the sucker and tries to squirm away. His diaper is still on! He kicks his legs and pushes at Hannibal's shoulders, but he doesn’t budge. 

“Will, we can’t have you having an accident in front of all your colleagues. It really is the safest way. Now, quit fussing and let me put your pants on.” 

Will keeps squirming and tries to think of a way out of this. He really doesn’t want to have an accident, but he’s not a baby! He can control his bladder. The accident was a one time thing!

Even as he says it he can feel a dribble leak into his diaper, all the jostling causing his muscles to go lax. He slumps into Hannibal's arms and resigns himself to the embarrassment he’s no doubt in for. 

Hannibal gives him his kindest smile and Will can’t find it in himself to be mad. Hannibal is happy, so all is well.

-

They arrive at the crime scene in Hannibal's Bentley and Will wriggles the whole way there. The diaper is noticeable, he just knows it! Hannibal placed a calming hand on his thigh and Will took several deep breaths and felt himself relax a little. 

For a second, a name popped into his head and made Will's breaths pick up again. Why did the name  _ Daddy  _ want to spill from his lips? It felt so right, but he knew it wasn’t. There was no way he could call Hannibal that. 

“Will, breathe. You are safe. I am right here with you, darling. In for 5 seconds, out for 5 seconds. Good boy.” 

Will tried hard to match his breathing with Hannibals and when he got it right his heart stuttered in his chest.  _ Good boy.  _ He never knew he needed that until Hannibal said it. He was a good boy. He was making Hannibal happy. 

Finally, he was ready to get out of the car and he moved to open the car door. Hannibal had to unbuckle his seatbelt for him when he forgot to do it himself. He blushes and mumbled a  _ Thank you _ before stepping onto the gravel. 

Watching the FBI agents mill about the scene was making Will fidget with nerves. He wanted to go back to the warmth Hannibal provided. The wind was blowing and the chill was making him tear up. He felt his bladder release a little and his tears increased. 

“H’nnbal,” Will mumbled through a whine. His tongue wasn’t working right, it felt too big for his mouth and every word was lisped. He just wanted to nap! Hannibal had promised him a nap when this was all over. 

“Hush, Will. I am going to be with you the whole time. Focus on me if it gets too much, hm?” Hannibal cooed and playfully flicked his nose. 

Will giggled and nodded. Hannibal made everything sound so easy and he wanted to be a good boy again, so he decided he would try his best. 

They walked to the crime scene shoulder to shoulder. Will liked when he bumped into Hannibal as they walked, so he made sure to say as close as possible. His smile widened each time they knocked together. Hannibal huffed at him and pulled a stray curl. 

When they arrived at where Jack was standing, Will’s smile vanished. The scene was brutal. A young woman had been practically butchered and there was still blood everywhere. Will had to hold back a cry. He could feel his mind already ticking away at the wisps of the killer still in the air, lingering in the cracks and crevices, filling Will up. 

He moved his eyes to Hannibal and kept them there until he felt his mind stabilize, then he let them fall shut. He watched as the killer brutalized the woman. The killer was angry, so  _ Will  _ was angry. She had wronged him somehow, she deserved this. This was the least he could do. This elevated her. 

He relayed this to Jack and stuck around only for as long as he was needed. He had tried to be subtle in checking if his diaper was noticeable, but he knew he was looking too often and his walk was more of a waddle by the time Hannibal led him back to the car. The diaper felt bigger, but he didn’t realize why until Hannibal placed a hand to the front of his crotch and  _ pressed.  _

He whined and tried pushing him away, but Hannibal was stronger. He hadn’t even noticed when he went! 

“We will change you when we get back to the office. You did very well today, Will, I am proud of you.” 

Hannibal didn’t say it, but all Will could hear was  _ ‘Daddy is proud of you.’  _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the crime scene seemed rushed, I really dislike writing them!
> 
> You can share your thoughts and ideas about this fic on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose)


	4. Chapter Four

When they arrive back to the office Will is blushing furiously. He’s not ready to have Hannibal change him again. It’s the most infantile act he’s been subjected to so far and it’s embarrassing. He won’t deny that it’s comforting, the firm press of Hannibal's hands and the safety of a new diaper, but he doesn’t want Hannibal to think he’s incontinent, which he’s clearly starting to believe if the knowing look he gives Will is anything to go by. 

Hannibal ushers him back towards the lounge and lays out the pad from earlier. 

“Lay down, Will. If you're good you can have your pacifier back.” 

That was enough to make Will scramble onto the pad. He knows the pacifier is in Hannibal's pocket, he’s been eyeing the outline of it for the past hour. He wonders if Hannibal had heard the clicking of his tongue during the car ride or if he noticed how Will had to sit on his hands to avoid suckling his fingertips. 

Hannibal tugs his pants off and spreads his legs wide. Will covers his face with his hands to avoid looking at Hannibals face. The position is so intimate and revealing and it’s giving him the same hazy feeling his suckers do. 

Hannibal works fast and Will revels in the feel of his warm hands and how efficiently they work in positioning the diaper around his hips. The diaper is snug and tight and makes him feel so safe, so cared for. He knows Hannibal will keep him protected and the thought makes him smile. 

“You’re such a happy baby, aren’t you, darling?” Hannibal coos and fixes his pants back in place. He lifts Will so he’s sitting up and pushes the pacifier into his mouth. Will smiles up at him. That means he was a good boy! 

Will isn’t sure what’s happening, but he feels like the fuzzy haze he always feels is starting to solidify. He can feel it’s defined edges now and it no longer makes him dizzy, just safe. He basks in the feel. He never wants it to end. 

Hannibal pulls him to his feet and guides him to a blanket laid out in front of Hannibal's desk. There are toys, stuffed animals, blankets, and pillows spread over the blanket and it looks so cozy. Hannibal pushes him down so he’s sitting on the blanket and gives him a stuffed animal. 

“Play with your toys for awhile, baby, while I finish up some work. If you need anything I’ll be right over here.” Hannibal points to the chair at his desk, but Will is already too focused on the array of toys to notice. 

In the back of his mind, suppressed under the haze, Will wonders what he’s doing and why he’s allowing this. Logically, baby toys should not captivate his mind and hold his attention the way it is. He decides not to dwell on this thought when he presses a button on a colorful keyboard and a twinkling sound emits from it. He gasps and presses another. This time a deeper sound is produced. 

He forgets to be skeptical and apprehensive and instead, he presses each button and giggles. 

-

Will played with his toys for an hour before Hannibal interrupted him. He had been coloring on a puppy drawing when Hannibal bent down and scooped him up. He shrieked and gripped onto Hannibal’s shoulders. He was so high up! Distantly, he wondered how Hannibal was able to carry a full grown man without a struggle. 

He whined and tried to squirm out of his psychiatrists grasp. He wanted to keep coloring! He was almost finished shading in the puppy collar and he still needed to give him a name! 

Hannibal shushed him and bounced him a little. Will gasped at the feeling. The rhythmic bouncing was kind of soothing and it made him settle down quick. He slipped a thumb in his mouth and looked to Hannibal expectantly. 

“It’s lunch time, darling. Once you’ve eaten the session will have come to an end and we can get you ready to leave.” He gave him a few more bounces and then placed him in front of a small, red table in the corner of the room. It looked like it belonged in a day care center. Will had to sit on his knees to fit. 

There was a plate of apples and peanut butter and a sippy cup with juice. The apples had a drizzle of honey on them and Will felt his tummy growl. He was already reaching for one before he could think too much about it. However, before he could reach the stickiest one (because of course that was the one he was aiming for) Hannibal snatched up his hand.

“Not so fast, little one, we don’t want you getting too messy.” 

Hannibal fastened a bib to his neck surprisingly fast, even though Will had tried to pull away from it. Hannibal pet through his curls and gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“There, now you can eat and we don’t need to worry about a sticky baby, hm?” 

Will blushed at the word  _ baby,  _ but he nodded anyway. He wasn’t mad about the bib, really. He hated when he got sticky. He looked to Hannibal one more time before reaching for his previously intended apple. It was juicy and crisp and Will gave an appreciative hum, smacking his lips at the taste. He wiggled happily. He never got anything this delicious for lunch. 

“T’ank ‘ou, ‘Annibal!” He said though a mouthful. 

Hannibal gave him a stern look for it, but he still said, “You’re welcome, sweet boy,” before going back to his desk. 

Lunch time went by surprisingly fast and before Will knew it Hannibal was coming to him with a damp washcloth. He started wiping his hands and mouth even with Will whining to get away. It felt yucky!

He was also whining for another reason, though. He really, really didn’t want to go home. Going home meant being big again. He’d have no diaper to keep him safe and no toys and worst of all, no Hannibal. He felt tears coming to his eyes and before he could stop it he was full on crying. 

Hannibal immediately started cooing at him. 

“Baby, what’s the matter? Come on, no tears. Tell me what’s wrong.” 

Will wailed and without thinking he cried, “Don’t wanna go home, Daddy!”

Hannibal gasped. His face morphed into the happiest expression Will had ever seen him make. He was usually so schooled in his features. 

“Oh baby, come see Daddy, come here,” he pulled Will into his lap and rocked him, “It’s alright, darling. I’ll see you again for our next play time, yes? That’s only two days away.” 

It only made Will cry harder and squirm further into Hannibal’s chest. He was tugging at Hannibal’s suit and mouthing at the fabric in an attempt to self soothe, but it wasn’t working. Hannibal took the pacifier out of his pocket and pushed it into Will’s mouth, keeping his finger hooked in the loop, so he could feel his baby’s sucks. They started off strong and fast before melting into slow and easy as he calmed down. 

“There we go, there’s my baby. Good boy, drying up those tears for Daddy.” 

After a few more minutes of rocking and suckling, Hannibal began to sit Will up. He brushed his curls back from his face and gave him an apologetic smile. Before Will could figure out why, the pacifier was tugged from his lips. Hannibal quickly shushed the whines it caused. 

“I’m sorry, darling. I know you’d rather be little right now, but to drive home you need to be big. Your dogs need you, hm? They need to be fed and my boy must be big for that.” Hannibal cooed at him and continued petting his hair. 

At the mention of his dogs Will got a determined look in his eyes and Hannibal saw when the transition occurred. His eyes got heavier and guarded and the tension lines around his face came back. His cheeks went a dark shade of red and he gave an uncomfortable cough before climbing out of Hannibal’s lap. The diaper crinkled and squished, causing him to grimace. 

“Would you like me to change you or would you rather do it?” Normally Hannibal wouldn’t give him a choice, but he was worried that if he changed him it would cause him to slip again. 

“I can do it,” Will muttered with a hint of embarrassed irritation. He stood up and grabbed the boxers he had on earlier. No way was he wearing a diaper if he didn’t have to. 

He slipped into the bathroom and locked the door. He began unfastening the tapes around his hips. He had to blink back tears at the bare feeling. He was beginning to really hate not being snug and bound in protection. 

He threw the diaper in the trash and pulled his boxers and pants back on. He huffed a sad sigh. Now was time for goodbye. 

When he got back out of the bathroom Hannibal had already picked up all the toys and other little things. It was like Will didn’t even have a playtime session at all. No brightly colored toys or changing pads in sight. He tried not to look upset about it. 

He sheepishly walked towards Hannibal, who was waiting near the door. He kept walking until his forehead was resting on Hannibal’s chest and he clenched a fist around his lapel. He whined a little before pushing all his feelings down. He couldn’t dive back into them or he’d never be able to leave. 

“Goodbye, Hannibal. See you in two days.” 

He gave him a smile and let Hannibal put his jacket back on for him. 

“Goodbye, dear Will.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me about this fic on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal always finds a way to see his boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny chapter for you guys :)

Two days actually ended up being less than 24 hours. They were both called to a crime scene because Jack suspected it was the work of the Chesapeake Ripper. It was a particularly gruesome display and both the liver and the kidneys were missing. 

Will had to drag himself out of bed after Jack called. He had gone to bed rather late after his appointment with Hannibal. He wasn’t used to taking naps and he definitely wasn’t used to relaxing as much as he had when he was playing with his...toys. The word still caused his breath to catch every time he thought about it. He tossed and turned all night thinking about his _playtime_ with his psychiatrist. He couldn’t decide if it scared him more that he allowed it to happen or that a part of him had _liked it._

He rubbed sleepily at his eyes as he got ready to have himself thrust inside the terrifying mind of a killer. He found himself longing for the peacefulness that came with the fuzzy haze that he always seemed to slip into around Hannibal. He had never had his thoughts quiet down as much as they had when he was with Hannibal, not even when his father admitted him into the psyche ward as a teenager and they gave him the tiny blue pills. 

He tried his best to block those thoughts out as he drove to the scene and by the time he was at the location he had almost accomplished it. Until he saw Hannibal waiting at the entrance. He was clearly waiting for Will. It made Will’s breath speed up and he already felt overwhelmed tears gather in his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and let out a deep breath. He got out of the car and approached Hannibal. 

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal spoke softly to him. Before their recent development Will had never heard him speak that way before. Now, it’s as if that’s the only way he could speak to Will.

“Hello, Dr.Lecter.” Will said, trying to keep his voice even, so he didn’t give any of his anxiety away. By the quirk of Hannibal’s lip he doesn’t think he succeeded. He could already feel a blush rising to his cheeks and his head was getting fuzzy. He tried to push it away as much as he could because he had to work, but it was hard. He wasn’t even completely sure what was happening or why. 

He was saved from trying to pull himself away from it by the booming voice of Jack Crawford. 

“Will! Get your ass over here, we need you!” 

Will suppressed an eye roll and in doing so he noticed a slight crease in Hannibal’s brow. Huh. Hannibal has never shown any displeasure with Jack before and Will wonders why he had let that slip now. 

He walked over to where Jack was standing and had to suppress his reaction. The scene was... _beautiful._ He could feel his mind already slipping into the killer's mindset and he was shocked by how different it felt from all the other times he analyzed the Ripper’s victims. This one had a distinct _innocent_ feel to it. Not that the killer was innocent, but that he viewed the victim as such, which was drastically different from the usual feeling he got. _Rude, disgusting, deserving._

In the background he heard Price say something about carnations and baby’s breath and when he looked down he said that flowers were blooming out of the victim’s torso. It was like the Ripper had given someone a gift. Will was ashamed of the slight jealousy he felt. He had only ever received _socks_ for Christmas. 

He pulled himself free of the Ripper in time to meet Jack's impatient gaze. 

“I-It’s a gift for someone. He’s documenting a becoming, a transformation. Someone has changed for him and he is showing his appreciation.” 

After answering a few of Jack's questions, Will walked over to where Hannibal was standing, watching him. As if on cue, Will felt his tongue start clicking at the same time Hannibal was reaching into his pocket. Will reached for the sucker with a rushed excitement, but it quickly turned into embarrassment when Hannibal grabbed his chin and pushed the candy into his mouth for him. He looked around to make sure nobody saw and started sucking on the lollipop. Red this time. 

“T’ank ‘ou.” He mumbled, wrapping a finger around the stick. He felt a distinct urge to wrap a finger around his curls to twist and had to tamp it down. He didn’t _play_ with his hair. He was a grown man! He huffed at his own reminder that not even 24 hours ago he had wet in a diaper. 

He looked up to find Hannibal staring at him with a gentle smile. He toed his shoe at the ground and felt significantly more little than he did before he walked over here.

“I trust I’ll see you at your appointment tomorrow, William?” He moved as if he was getting ready to leave and felt a panic grip him. He just knew that if Hannibal left now he would cry, and not just a couple tears, a full on meltdown. 

He quickly grabbed the lapel of Hannibal’s suit and looked up at him with a frantic plea in his eyes. 

“C-Can we move it to today? Uhm, I can’t- please?” 

Hannibal looked at him with an intense stare, like he knew all his secrets. 

“You miss playtime with Daddy already, darling?” 

Will gasped and looked around. Everyone was milling about the scene, not even paying attention to them. He made sure he saw where Beverly was because if anyone would notice, it was her. Luckily, she was talking to Price and Zeller. 

Will let out a shudder and whispered, “ _Yes.”_

“What was that?” Hannibal’s gaze was stern. 

Will knew it was a test. A cruel test, but one he would have to complete if he had any chance of going to the office with Hannibal. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. 

“ _Yes, Daddy.”_

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little tidbit if you didn’t already suspect: Carnations and Baby’s Breath both represent babies and innocence
> 
> Talk to me about Little Will on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/belovedmongoose)


	6. Chapter Six

The drive to the office had put Will into a small fuzzy state. Hannibal had spent the entire ride petting his curls and cooing at him and making Will refer to him as Daddy. He had a feeling he wouldn’t be allowed to call him Hannibal or Dr.Lecter in private anymore. 

He hated that the thought didn’t bother him. It  _ should _ , but he had never really gotten the chance to call his father anything at all. Noah Graham had been gone for almost his entire childhood, working on jobs or running off with some woman. He always came back, but Will had learned not to expect much. He knew he could hold Hannibal to higher expectations than he could Noah. Hannibal was responsible and dependable. 

When they arrived at the office, Hannibal wasted no time in taking his hand and leading him to the room. Will watched their connected hands as he walked a step behind Hannibal. He liked the feeling of Hannibal leading him where they needed to go. 

Will expected to be put in the diaper, wrapped in safety, the second they made it to the room, but Hannibal didn’t put one on him. Instead, he set Will on a playmat on the floor and put some blocks and a coloring book in front of him. Will didn’t like that there was no padding between him and the floor. He wiggled his butt a little and couldn’t stop the pout on his lips. In his confused state, he missed the small smirk Hannibal had. 

“Go on, play with your toys, darling, and Daddy will make you a snack. I assume you haven’t had breakfast?” 

Will didn’t miss the slight tone of disapproval and he blushed, mumbling a “No, Daddy.” 

Hannibal gave a displeased hum and Will hated the sad feeling it gave his tummy. He didn’t like upsetting his Daddy. He vowed to try and eat breakfast more. If he couldn’t do it for himself, then he could do it for Daddy. 

He laid on his stomach and picked up a crayon while his Daddy busied himself at the tiny kitchenette in the corner of the office. He flipped the coloring book open and couldn’t suppress the gasp that came out. The pictures were... _ naughty!  _ He glanced at his Daddy to see if maybe he gave him the wrong one, but Hannibal didn’t even turn around. Each picture showed little boys in various states of debauchery and he could feel heat spread across his face. He didn’t have the courage to ask Hannibal about it and decided to just color. He chose a picture that wasn’t as naughty as the others; a little boy spread on his back with his diaper untaped, tiny cock leaking where it stood against his stomach. 

Will picked up a crayon and got to work. He wiggled his hips against the carpet every so often and tried not to think about the fact that his bottom wasn’t covered.  _ Why didn't Daddy give him a diaper?  _ Will tried to ignore that thought. He wasn’t a baby! He could hold his bladder perfectly fine. He just...he just missed the feeling of warmth it gave him, that’s all. He tried to glance at his Daddy to see if maybe he had just forgotten, but he was still preparing a snack. He debated on reminding Daddy about it, but he didn’t want to prove himself wrong. He could hold his bladder just  _ fine,  _ thank you. 

When he was halfway finished with his drawing he noticed that the boy in the picture had a pacifier in his mouth and he couldn’t help the pitiful whine that came out of his own. Daddy hadn’t given him his paci either! He stuck his thumb in his mouth and gave it a suck. 

“Hands out of your mouth, Will.” 

Will whined some more, but did as he was told. He looked at his daddy, but he still wasn’t looking at him. How did he know? Will surmised that Daddy was probably magic. How else would he know Will had been sucking on his thumb without looking? He huffed and went back to coloring, although his tongue was clicking against the roof of his mouth now. He really wanted something to suck on. He had grown accustomed to always having something in his mouth whenever Hannibal was around. 

He completed his drawing with only half his attention on it. He was debating on whether to just ask Daddy for his pacifier or to wait until it was given to him. He shifted again and was reminded that he still had his work clothes on and they were getting itchy. He longed for the soft feeling of his onesie. 

“Come, Will, your snack is ready.” Hannibal said from above him, holding out a hand. Will hadn’t even heard him approach. He glared at his Daddy for being so forgetful today, but still grabbed his hand so he could be led to the small table where he ate his snack last time. 

This time it was a purée in a colorful bowl. A tiny baby spoon sat next to it. He felt a bib being put on him and he huffed. Sometimes Daddy treated him like he was an actual infant! He never made messes when he ate! He sat down and tried to pick up the spoon, but was surprised when he felt Daddy sit down next to him.  _ What?  _

He went to grab the spoon again, but Daddy picked it up before he could. He whined in confusion. Why wouldn’t Daddy let him eat? Hannibal spooned some purée and began leading it to Will’s mouth. Will watched in shock. He was not going to be fed like a baby! Before the spoon could reach his mouth he turned his head away with a grimace. 

“No, Daddy! I do it!” He tried to grab the spoon, but Hannibal stopped him with a warning look. Daddy’s looks always worked, he thought angrily. 

“Will, quit being a brat. This is too messy for you to eat by yourself. Babies need their Daddies help and you are no exception. Now, open up.” 

Hannibal left no room for argument and Will grumbled before opening his mouth. He made sure to glare at his Daddy, so he’d know he wasn’t happy about it. Out of spite he made sure to catch the spoon between his teeth and hold it there. Hannibal gave him an intense look. 

“Let it go before you get yourself into trouble, William. I am not opposed to taking you over my knee, boy.”

Will made a shocked sound of outrage, but the thought of Hannibal spanking him had him releasing the spoon. He’d called him William! He could feel angry tears welling up. Daddy was being so mean! 

He ate the rest of the purée with a pout and teary eyes, but Daddy paid it no mind. He just spooned the food in his mouth like it wasn’t a big deal. Sometimes his Daddy could be so infuriating. 

When the food was done Hannibal went back to the kitchenette to clean up and Will couldn’t take it anymore. He let out a sob and collapsed to the ground. He kicked his feet and pulled his hair and wailed. If he was being honest it was almost cathartic. 

“Will!” His Daddy had never raised his voice before and it stopped Will instantly. He still had tears streaming down his face as he looked up at where Daddy was standing over him. He let out hitched breaths and whimpers. 

“Quit with the tantrum. Tell Daddy what’s wrong, hm?” Hannibal put on his best concerned face and Will felt more tears leak out. 

“My diaper, Daddy! I need my diaper a-and my paci! Please, Daddy!” He pleaded with his Daddy and didn’t even stop to think about what he was begging for, nor the fact that he was a man in his 30’s asking for them. 

Hannibal let a satisfied smile spread across his face before he bent down to coo as his boy. 

“Is that what this has been about, baby? You need your little boy things? All you had to do was ask, Will.” 

When his Daddy put it like that it all sounded so simple to Will. He  _ could  _ have just asked. Now, he wasn’t sure why he didn’t. He raised his arms up and gave his Daddy his best puppy face. 

“Please, Daddy? My diaper and paci, now?” 

Hannibal hummed, pleased. “Of course, darling.”   
  


He scooped Will up and brought him to the changing mat on the lounge. It was quickly becoming familiar to Will and he was associating it with his diaper changes. He spread his legs without being told and didn't fuss when Hannibal sprinkled him with powder. A pacifier was pushed into his mouth and he giggled. A tantrum seemed so ridiculous now.    
  


Once he was situated in his diaper and onesie he realized how much being little without those things had thrown him off kilter. He hadn’t been as deep in his haze as he could have been and a frown had been pulling at the corner of his lips the whole time. Now, he was a giggling mess and all he wanted to do was play with his toys. He crawled to the playmat and went back to his coloring book. This time, he colored with vigor and even managed to stay in the lines for some of it. 

He decided that from now on he’d ask his Daddy for what he wanted. Daddy never said no, anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has taken the play into a slightly more sexual route, but not much.


End file.
